Daiabare Sentai Kibaranger
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: The Children of the Sonic Heroes fight the Nightmare Army in order to stop their dark forces or Neo Japan will fall to thier demented evil!
1. Chapter 1: The New Heroes

Hello, People of Fanfiction and Deviantart, Nathan Ralls here with a new story I like to call _Daiabare Sentai Kibaranger_, which means "Rampaging Squadron Fangranger". Basically, this Sentai is themed after Dinosaurs. So, let's get this fic started.

Secret-Universe owns the Sonic TNG Children, Bandai Japan owns Super Sentai, Sega and Sonic Team own Sonic the Hedgehog. I own nothing else except for my ocs. Enjoy.

65 million years ago, humanity struggled to survive, and dinosaurs walked the earth, that was so, until a meteorite struck the earth, wiping the dinosaurs from history for good.

Now, 65 million years later, humanity walks the Earth, but the dinosaurs are all extinct, yet their bones are highly valuable. But now, the Earth was dying, and the people were evacuated, along with a race of aliens called Mobians, to a space colony known as Neo-Earth, where they lived in harmony with a type of highly-advanced robots called Reploids, which is short for Replicate Androids. And they worked well together on building a city in Neo-Japan.

It cuts to two bats, one had black fur with crimson red markings on his arms and legs, had crimson red fur, and red eyes, even red and yellow boots and gloves. This was Saint the Hedgebat. And he was busy playing soccer with his little sister, Topaz, Topaz had white fur, and wore a black tank top, red pants, brown boots and white gloves. They were playing against their friends, Anna and Stanley, Anna wore a red dress, and had red tips in her quills, she had purple eyes, and red boots, her little brother, Stanley had crimson red fur, a crescent birthmark on his chest, brown boots, green bracelets, emerald green eyes, and shoulder length hair. And they were in their final match, and they scrambled, and Saint kicked the ball so hard that it tore through the goal net and hit a tree, making a small crater in it as Anna and Stanley backed away slowly, and pulled out 2 small flags and wove them.

"We surrender." said Stanley, a little nervous

"We don't wanna end up in the hospital with one of our stomachs ruptured." said Anna as Saint sweatdropped. And he said "Sorry, guys." and Stanley said "It's OK, just try and control your strength, Saint." and Saint smiled "Gotcha." he said as Mike Mongoose, their new friend, arrived. And this, fair readers, is where our story, of the five man Super Sentai, the Kibarangers, begins.

(cue OP "Ai wo Todorimose" by Masaaki Endoh)

The Kibaranger Logo appears

(**You wa Shock! ****A****i de sora ga ochite kuru**) It shows Stanley, Saint, Mike, Topaz and Anna finding the Kyoryu Emeralds, and in turn, becoming a Super Sentai team in the process.

(**You wa Shock! ****ore no mune ni ochite kuru**) it shows Stanley using his Tyranno Strength, Saint using his Tricera Defense, Mike using his Plesio Invisibility, Topaz using her Raptor Speed, and Anna using her Ptera Flight

(**atsui kokoro kusari de tsunaide mo ima wa muda da yo jama suru yatsu wa yubisaki hitotsu de daun sa**) It shows Zalorn, the leader of the Nightmare Army, with his master swordsman, Alkuran, his master of guns, Zadom, and his advisor, Malgor.

(**You wa Shock! ****ai de kodou hayaku naru**) It shows the team's mentors, Slenderman, Jeff the Killer, Hoody and Masky, BEN Drowned, Laughing Jack and Eyeless Jack

(**You wa Shock! ore no kodou hayaku naru**) It shows the Kibaryuu, KibaTyranno, KibaTricera, KibaPlesio, KibaRaptor, and KibaPtera.

(**omae motome samayou kokoro ima ****atsuku moeteru**) It shows Stanley's Tyranno Sword, Saint's Tricera Sheild, Mike's Plesio Axe, Topaz's Raptor Daggers, and Anna's Ptera Bow.

(**subete tokashi muzan ni tobi chiru ****hazu sa**) It shows the Kibarangers riding their Kiba Cycles while fighting the Zomborgs, the foot-soldiers of the Nightmare Army

(**ore to no ai wo mamoru tame omae wa tabidachi ****ashita wo mi ushinatta**) It shows the Kibarangers fighting the forces of the Nightmare Army

(**hohoemi wasureta kao nado ****mitaku wa nai sa**) The Kibaryuu then form Kibaren-oh, and ready the Daiabareken sword for the Daiabare Imperial Dance finishing attack

(**ai wo torimodose!**) The Kibarangers then pose with their weapons

Chapter 1: Neo-Japan's New Heroes

It cuts to Stanley, Saint, Topaz, Mike and Anna walking down Neo Japan's streets, their parents died, so Saint and Topaz lived with their elder sister, Maria, Anna and Stanley lived with their older brother, Locke, and Mike and his siblings lived with their older brother, Ryusei, and they cared about their older siblings. These 5 friends often hang out at the arcade. Where they play video games, but Mike heard of strange lights shining in a cave, So they went to check it out, and Topaz brought a flashlight, and looked around, wondering what the cause of the light was until she shone her light to a rock and Mike said "Hey, isn't that the meteor that killed the dinosaurs 65 million years ago?" and Topaz said "Hey, you're right!" and they all run over to it, and they see it was cracked open, revealing 5 pearl shaped jewels, they were in order, red, blue, green, yellow, pink, they each had a dinosaur image on it, the red one had a tyrannosaurus, the blue one had a triceratops, the green one had a plesiosaurus, the yellow one had a velociraptor, and the pink one had a pteradactyl. And they all walked toward the gems, and Stanley picked the red one, Saint picked the blue one, Mike picked the green one, Topaz picked the yellow one, and Anna picked the pink one. And they walked home with the gems in hand.

Meanwhile, in a dark castle, 4 beings were there, one looked like Ackdos Gil mixed with a Predator. He was known as Zalorn, the leader of the Nightmare Army, one looked like Zeltrax and Ancient Knight D mixed together, one looked like General Schwarz mixed with Jindrax, and one looked like Zurgane and Devastation mixed together, these three were known as Alkuran, the master swordsman, Zadom, the master gun user, and Malgor, the royal advisor, and they were planning on attacking Neo Japan any moment.

"Master Zalorn, shall we attack Neo Japan?" said Alkuran, anxious to start killing, and Zalorn summoned up a monster that looked like Ruby Dragon mixed with Mesomonster, and the monster then knelt before his master "Dragoon Nightmare. I want you to wreak havok on Neo Japan and it's inhabitants." said Zalorn and Dragoon Nightmare then said "Yes, my liege." and he went up to Neo Japan with a mighty jump, and summoned up some grunts that looked like Bibi, but with the heads of Zorima, they were colored red, blue, black and silver. They were called Zomborgs. And Dragoon Nightmare then said "Zomborgs, I want you to terrorize the populace and demolish this backwater town! I want this entire city turned into a demelitarized zone by 5:00! Now move, move, move!"

"Yessir!" said the Zomborgs as they run everywhere.

Elsewhere, in someplace called Creepypasta City, in Slenderman's Mansion, Laughing Jack was busy watching the entire thing from the screen, and Jeff then decided to collect our soon to be heroes.

It then cuts to the gang at the arcade. Where they were busy playing games, until Jeff put his hood up and started playing a game of Mortal Kombat. And Stanley noticed it "Wow. You're good." and Jeff said "Thanks." and Stanley resumed playing his game as Jeff continued playing his game and Stanley noticed a Zomborg grab him and he said "Hey, lemme go!" and the Zomborg dragged him off and Jeff threw his knife at the Zomborg, and it imbedded itself into the monster's head, killing it. And Stanley then squirmed free as Jeff fought off more.

And the others then saw the Zomborgs surrounding them, and Saint said "What do we do?" and Mike said "Do we run, or fight?" and Stanley said "We fight." and they charged.

Stanley karate chopped one on the neck, and used John Cena's 'Attitude Adjustment' on one of them, he then performed a backbreaker on one of the Zomborgs, and threw it aside like a broken plaything.

Saint pile-drived 2 of them before doing an elbow slam on one of them, and he then performed an inverted suplex on the other, plowing the Zomborg headfirst into a trashcan

Mike punched one of the Zomborgs in the throat and kicked it in the ribs, he then stomped on another's gut and kicked it across the area

Topaz kicked one of the Zomborgs in the stomach, and uppercutted it in the jaw, and she gave one an atomic wedgie, and pushed it into a trashcan.

Anna used her hammer to send some Zomborgs flying, and smashed one in the face, and then she bashed one on the head, knocking it out cold.

The Zomborgs then made a break for it as Jeff chased them off as the others cheered, and Kenshiro arrived and he said "Let's not celebrate yet, they'll return with whoever sent them, and you'll need some gear in order to fight the likes of these monsters." and Stanley said "Where can we get some gear?" and Kenshiro said "Follow me." and they all followed Kenshiro someplace.

At Slenderman's mansion, Kenshiro was explaining everything to Stanley, Saint, Mike, Topaz and Anna, and the 5 were getting a little scared out of their wits. "Oh man, the Nightmare Army are after our world to take it over?" said Topaz and Kenshiro said "You guys are Neo Japan's last defense against the forces of the Nightmare Army. You...are known as Daiabare Sentai Kibaranger." and they were awestruck, and Kenshiro said "Stanley Rose, your Tyrannosaurus Strength will allow you to do the heavy lifting as KibaRed." and Stanley said "Arigatou, Kenshiro-san."

"Saint the Hedgebat, Your Triceratops Defense is a great asset to your allies when you become KibaBlue." said Kenshiro as Saint then said "Thanks, Mr. Kenshiro."

"Mike Mongoose, your Plesiosaurus Invisibility shall aid you in defeating your enemies as KibaGreen." said Kenshiro, and Mike smiled.

"Topaz the Hedgebat, your Velociraptor Speed shall dizzy your enemies when you become KibaYellow." said Kenshiro and Topaz said "Thank you, Kenshiro-sama."

"Finally, Anna Rose, your Pteradactyl Flight will amaze your friends and confuse your foes altogether when you become KibaPink." said Kenshiro as Anna said "Thanks, Kenshiro." and Kenshiro said "You five are the last hope for Humans, Mobians and Reploids." and Stanley smiled, until the alarm sounded

"Oh no, the alarm, that means that Dragoon Nightmare has returned with some Zomborgs." said Kenshiro as the screen showed said monster with an army of foot soldiers, and they grab their Henshin devices, the KibaCellulars, which had the Dinosaur Gems in them, and sprinted out the door.

At the city, Dragoon Nightmare was busy attacking the populace, and he was about to harm an innocent woman and her child until

"Hold it!" said a voice as Stanley, Saint, Mike, Topaz and Anna arrived in their team uniforms, and they take out their KibaCellulars and dialed 2, 4, 6, 8, making it go **"D, I, N, O, DINO" **And they then callled out "Daiabare Henshin!" and they press the 'call' buttons on their KibaCellulars. And they transformed, they looked like the Zyurangers, but their helmets resembled the Kyoryugers helmets, Stanley had a KyoryuRed helmet, Saint had a blue KyoryuPink helmet, Mike had a green KyoryuViolet helmet, Topaz had a yellow KyoryuGreen helmet, and Anna had a pink KyoryuGold helmet, their gloves had claws on the fingertips, and they had weapons that looked like ToQ Blasters mixed with Gaburevolvers that can change from gun mode to sword mode. And the team did their role call

"With the strength of a Tyrannosaurus," said Stanley "KibaRed!"

"With the hard shielding of a Triceratops," said Saint "KibaBlue!"

"With the invisibility of a Plesiosaurus," said Mike "KibaGreen!"

"With the speed of a Velociraptor," said Topaz "KibaYellow!"

"With the flight of a Pteradactyl," said Anna "KibaPink!"

"Empowered by the meteor, united we fight!" all 5 then spoke and Stanley said "Daiabare Sentai," and all 5 then shouted "Kibaranger!"

"Zomborgs!" roared Dragoon Nightmare as the Zomborgs arrived, and the monster said "Kill them!" and the Zomborgs charged as the Kibarangers did the same,

Stanley punched 4 of the Zomborgs in the jaw, and scratched one across the face with his claws, and he drew forward a red and silver version of Grimlock's sword from _Fall of Cybertron _"Tyrannosaurus Sword!" he spoke as he slashed the Zomborgs with his weapon, cutting through them like a hot knife through butter.

Saint was using his KibaGunblade in it's sword mode to slash down Zomborgs, and he materialized a blue and silver version of AbareBlue's weapon, "Triceratops Shield!" he spoke as he bashed a few in the faces.

Mike was fighting them with his bare fists, using Hokuto Shinken on one of them, and he drew a green version of MammothRanger's axe "Plesiosaurus Axe!" he said as he spun like a top, cutting them down one by one.

Topaz kicked one in the jaw, and gave one a wedgie, causing the other Zomborgs to laugh madly as Topaz took out a pair of dagger weapons. "Velociraptor Daggers!" she said as she slashed them across the faces.

Anna used a karate esque fighting style to fight them, and she then took out a bow like weapon and said "Pteradactyl Bow!" and fired energy arrows at the Zomborgs, destroying them, and she joined with the others and watched Stanley fight Dragoon Nightmare in a sword duel

"Face it, KibaRed! You are no match for an elite like me! Now perish, along with all of Neo Japan!" roared Dragoon Nightmare and Stanley said "Not a chance, you freakshow!" and Stanley then slashed the monster across the chest, and the gang merged their weapons together to form a cannon of sorts "Daiabare Buster!" they said as the beam charged up and Stanley yelled out "Fire!" and squeezed the trigger, causing a prismatic laser to fire and pierce through Dragoon Nightmare, and the monster exploded and they gang celebrated, but Topaz said "Wait, no celebrating yet guys, In every Super Sentai I watched, the monster of the day often-" that's when Dragoon Nightmare's voice spoke _"Meus vita rege pro nefario coepto..._(Translation: "My life, O King, for your dark plan.")_" _as he grew to giant size and Topaz spoke "Does that." and Dragoon Nightmare roared **"I'LL CRUSH YOU LIKE THE PATHETIC LITTLE BUGS YOU ARE!" **As he readied to squish them under his foot and the Kibarangers dodged out of the way with Mike yelling "Scatter!" as Dragoon Nightmare stomped his foot, laughing evilly, and Stanley then folded his KibaPhone open and the tip, which contained the red Dinosaur Gem folded out as the others did the same and shouted "Kibaryuu, Arrise!" and the Kibaryuu appeared, KibaTyranno looked like Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus, with Gabutyra's head and the legs of Bakuryuu Tyrannosaurus. KibaTricera looked like the Bakuryuu Triceratops, but with silver horns. KibaPlesio looked like Plezuon, but smaller, and colored green and silver, KibaRaptor looked like a feathered raptor, KibaPtera looked like Pteragodon with Topgaler's wings, colored pink. And Kenshiro spoke on Stanley's KibaCellular _"The formation call is "Daiabare Gattai"." _and all 5 Kibarangers said "Daiabare Gattai!" and with that, KibaTyranno's head detached, revealing a Daizyujin head with a Reborns Gundam face, and the legs straightened out as the thigh armor moved to the legs., KibaTricera then split in 2, forming the shoulders, KibaPlesio and KibaRaptor's limbs folded in, as did their heads and tails as hands with pointed fingertips came out as the arms attached onto the mech, and then KibaPtera's head folded into it's gut as it attached onto it's back, and a Kyoryuzin helmet materialized onto the mech's head as KibaTricera's head became a shield.

"Kansei," said Stanley as all 5 then spoke "KibarenOh!" as KibarenOh then stepped forward at Dragoon Nightmare, ready to fight. And then Dragoon Nightmare fought the robot in hand to hand conflict as KibarenOh punched the monster in the stomach 3 times using the shield **"Ow! Ow! Ow!"** said the monster as he then saw KibarenOh summon a sword weapon similar to the Silver Armor Sword used by Gingaioh with the blade of the sword used by Daizyujin And Topaz spoke "Daiabare-Ken!" as the robot pointed the weapon at Dragoon Nightmare, who responded by drawing a sword similar to the one used by Black Gold Saw, and the Nightmare Kaijin did battle with the mech, their swords clashing over and over until Dragoon Nightmare's sword broke in half, and the monster said **"KYAAAAAAAAA! I'M OUTTA HERE!" **as he took to the skies as Saint said "Let's clip this dragon's wings!" and Stanley then said "Let's take to the skies, everyone!" and Kibaren-Oh's wings expanded and the mech took to the skies, and Dragoon Nightmare screeched **"WHAT!? THIS GUY CAN FLY TOO!?" **As KibarenOh then fought the monster in ariel combat, until KibarenOh slashed one of Dragoon Nightmare's wings clean off, causing the monster to plummet to the ground, screaming, and KibarenOh did the same to the other wing, taking it off, Dragoon Nightmare screamed as he pummets back to the ground with a thud, Dragoon Nightmare then saw the mech readying it's sword for a finisher. "KibarenOh! Daiabare Imperial Dance!" said the Kibarangers as KibarenOh dashed forward and unleashed a flurry of slashes on Dragoon Nightmare, slicing it to ribbons. And Dragoon Nightmare fell backwards, before exploding into bits.

Elsewhere, in the Nightmare Fortress

"NO WAY! WE LOST TO A BUNCH OF DUMB LITTLE KIDS!?" said Zalorn "I'VE GOT A MAJOR HEADACHE!"

The other villians paid the price for their ineptitude with a little power drain.

At Slenderman's mansion, Kenshiro was condradulating the Kibarangers on a job well done.

"Well done, Kibarangers." said Kenshiro as Saint and the others smiled, until they realized something.

"Aw, snap! Our older siblings are gonna be super worried about us when they find out how long we were gone!" said Stanley as the others felt the same

"Not to worry. Your older siblings have been notified about this, and have decided to let you 5 work as a team to defeat the Nightmare Army that's been attacking your world." said Kenshiro as Jeff nodded in agreement, and the others sighed in relief.

"Thank you." said Anna

"No problem, it was nothing." said Kenshiro as the others smiled and started laughing, as Kenshiro smiled, and walked to his bedroom, and looked at a photo of a woman wearing a white dress with black hair, "Yuria, if only you could see these heroes now." he said, remembering the times he spent with Yuria, before she died of a lung disease, and Kenshiro went into a great depression, not wanting to feel this kind of pain any longer. So he dedicated the rest of his life to help people and defend the weak from harm no matter what happens.

The Kibarangers went to their respective homes afterwards.

Next time, on _Daiabare Sentai Kibaranger_

The Kibarangers fight a monster that can destroy people's dreams.

Shatter Nightmare-"I can take a person's desires and destroy them!"

Elsewhere, Topaz's willpower is put to the test, when Topaz becomes a were-hedgebat!

Were-Topaz-"AROOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Can Topaz overcome this transformation and fight the enemy?

Find out in chapter 2: "The Were-Hedgebat's Bite!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Were-Hedgebat's Bite!

Hello, people of DeviantART and FanFiction! Nathan with the second chapter of _Daiabare Sentai Kibaranger_! While the team deals with a new Nightmare Kaijin, Topaz is injected with lycanthrope blood, and becomes a were-hedgebat as a result, can she work through this while Kenshiro synthesizes a cure?

Secret-Universe owns the Sonic TNG Children, Bandai Japan owns Super Sentai, Sega and Sonic Team own Sonic the Hedgehog. I own nothing else except for my ocs. Enjoy.

It cuts to Topaz reading the _Twilight _novel by Stephanie Myer, and she was enjoying it.

"Wow, a rivalry between a vampire and a werewolf." said Topaz "I wonder what if I became a were-hedgebat?"

"There would be some downsides." said Saint

"Yeah, like I'd get fleas in my fur, I might not be housebroken, and thunder will freak me out." said Topaz.

"Eeyup." said Saint

"That would be impossible." said Anna.

"I agree." said Mike.

"Right, gotcha." said Topaz.

The gang then continued relaxing.

(**You wa Shock! Ai de sora ga ochite kuru**) It shows Stanley, Saint, Mike, Topaz and Anna finding the Kyoryu Emeralds, and in turn, becoming a Super Sentai team in the process.

(**You wa Shock! ore no mune ni ochite kuru)** it shows Stanley using his Tyranno Strength, Saint using his Tricera Durability, Mike using his Plesio Invisibility, Topaz using her Raptor Speed, and Anna using her Ptera Flight

(**atsui kokoro kusari de tsunaide mo ima wa muda da yo jama suru yatsu wa yubisaki hitotsu de daun sa**) It shows Zalorn, the leader of the Nightmare Army, with his master swordsman, Alkuran, his master of guns, Zadom, and his advisor, Malgor.

(**You wa Shock! ai de kodou hayaku naru**) It shows the team's mentors, Slenderman, Jeff the Killer, Hoody and Masky, BEN Drowned, Laughing Jack and Eyeless Jack

(**You wa Shock! ore no kodou hayaku naru**) It shows the Kibaryuu, KibaTyranno, KibaTricera, KibaPlesio, KibaRaptor, and KibaPtera.

(**omae motome samayou kokoro ima atsuku moeteru**) It shows Stanley's Tyranno Sword, Saint's Tricera Sheild, Mike's Plesio Axe, Topaz's Raptor Daggers, and Anna's Ptera Bow.

(**subete tokashi muzan ni tobi chiru hazu sa)** It shows the Kibarangers riding their Kiba Cycles while fighting the Zomborgs, the foot-soldiers of the Nightmare Army

(**ore to no ai wo mamoru tame omae wa tabidachi ashita wo mi ushinatta**) It shows the Kibarangers fighting the forces of the Nightmare Army

(**hohoemi wasureta kao nado mitaku wa nai sa**) The Kibaryuu then form Kibaren-oh, and ready the Daiabareken sword for the Daiabare Imperial Dance finishing attack

(**ai wo torimodose!**) The Kibarangers then pose with their weapons

Chapter 2: The Were-Hedgebat's Bite!

It cuts to the Nightmare Castle, where the villains were busy plotting their next move.

"Alkuran, any ideas for the next kaijin?" said Zalorn

"Yes, my liege." he said

With that, he showed them a Hammer Shadow/Debo Akidamone hybrid monster carrying something similar to the Piko-Piko Hammer

"Behold, the Hammer Nightmare." said Alkuran

"It can matieralize a personal dream, and destroy it." said Zadom

"Excellent." said Zalorn "Soon, those Kibarangers will fall, and the Dinosaur Emeralds will belong to me!"

Meanwhile, on Neo Japan

Topaz was busy running to stop a robbery, and she saw 3 robbers stealing compounds from a lab.

"Hey!" she said as she rushed them, she punched one in the jaw, then kicked another in the skull, however, the 3rd grabbed a syringe and injected the contents into Topaz's bloodstream, and Topaz punched the crook in the nose.

The next thing you know, Topaz has been developing a large appetite, a craving for meat, a short temper, and superhuman strength and speed

Topaz then stirred in her sleep

"Ugh...why can't I get any sleep?" she said

Topaz rubbed her eyes, and saw the full moon

"Ugh!" groaned Topaz as she started to transform into a Were-Hedgebat

"AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she howled

"Topaz, are you OK?" said Saint

"Oh, no! Nononononono!" groaned Topaz "If Saint sees me like this, he's gonna flip!"

With that, she decided to hide under the covers

"Topaz, are you O-WHOA!" said Saint

"Yikes!" said Topaz as she quickly hid under the covers.

"Topaz, what happened to you!?" he said

Topaz's clothes were torn slightly, her fur became bristly, and she had clawed hands and sharpened teeth

"That guy injected me with something called L.B-217." said Topaz

"Topaz, I think that's Lycanthrope Blood!" said Saint

"I wonder if there is a cure." said Topaz

Later, Topaz has changed back to normal.

"Topaz, I'll try and synthesize a cure." said Kenshiro

"In the meantime, just try and stay cool." said Saint.

"Cool, gotcha." said Topaz.

With that, Saint, Stanley, Mike and Anna raced out of the door, as Topaz began to control her anger.

At the town district, Hammer Nightmare was wreaking havoc.

"Hold it, freaker!" said Saint as the 4 Kibarangers arrived.

"Hey, isn't there supposed to be a yellow one?" said Hammer Nightmare

"She's out sick." said Saint.

The 4 Kibarangers then drew their KibaPhones and pressed 2-4-6-8, making the KibaPhones go **"D, I, N, O" **Then "enter" **"DINO"**,

"Daiabare Henshin!" they said as they pressed 'call'

They had Abaranger suits with Kyouryuger helmets, red a t-rex, blue a triceratops, green a plesiosaurus and pink a pteranodon

"Strength of the Tyrannosaurus!" said Stanley "KibaRed!"

"Durability of the Triceratops!" said Saint "KibaBlue!"

"Invisibility of the Plesiosaurus!" said Mike "KibaGreen!"

"Flight of the Pteranodon!" said Anna "KibaPink!"

"Empowered by the meteor, united we attack!" said all 4

"Daiabare Sentai," said Stanley

"KIBARANGER!" said all 4.

Back at the base, Topaz watched this on the screen, and sweat-dropped.

"They're hopeless. A Super Sentai often has five members total." she groaned.

"I'm almost finished with the cure." said Kenshiro

"Can you hurry, please?" said Topaz "I feel kinda..." her stomach growled in pain, and she ran into the bathroom so she can puke

"BLEAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Kenshiro sweatdropped.

At the city, the Kibarangers drew their Daiabare Busters, they looked like Gaburevolvers mixed with ToqBlasters, they can turn into swords or guns. They flipped the gun over, and a double edged blade folded out

"**Sword Mode!" **announced the weapons.

They began to slash away at the Zomborgs, Stanley drew his Tyranno Sword, which looked like the Mighty Morphin' Red Ranger's sword, and dual wielded them while Saint used his Tricera Shield to bash the Zomborgs' faces in.

"You will fall!" said Hammer Nightmare as he smashed his hammer into the ground

The gang fell to the ground

"Hahahahahahahaha! Soon, lord Zalorn will have your Dinosaurs Emeralds!" said Hammer Nightmare "With them along with the Black, Cyan, Orange, Cartruce, Violet, Grey and Navy, Dino Emeralds, he'll obtain the power of the gods!"

"Not gonna happen!" said Saint.

Another tremor

"AGH!" groaned Stanley

Back at the base

"Aw, man! They're getting their butts handed to them!" said Topaz

"The cure is ready!" said Kenshiro

Topaz grabbed the vial, and downed the contents

And just like that, Topaz was no longer a were-hedgebat.

Topaz grabbed her Daiabare Phone, and raced out the door.

Hammer Nightmare advanced towards the others

"Time to die!" he said.

"Not today!" said Topaz as she opened her Daiabare Phone, and typed 2, 4, 6, 8

"Daiabare Henshin!" said Topaz as she became KibaYellow

"Speed of the Velociraptor!" said Topaz "KibaYellow!"

Topaz had a yellow Abaranger suit with a yellow KyouryuGreen helmet, her gloves had claws on them.

"Raptor Daggers!" said Topaz as she drew her dagger weapons, they looked like the Yellow Ranger's dagger weapons

Hammer Nightmare fought Topaz, however, he ended up getting slashed by the weapons

"Everyone! Combine your weapons!" said Stanley

"Plesiosaurus Axe!" said Mike as he started it off

"Pteradactyl Bow!" said Anna as she stacked her bow onto the axe

"Triceratops Shield!" said Saint as he attached the sheild onto the sides and underside of the weapons.

"Raptor Daggers!" said Topaz as her daggers merged with the 4 weapons

"Tyrannosaurus Sword!" said Stanley as he attached his sword on top of the cannon

"Daiabare Bazooka!" said the Kibarangers

"Ready, Aim, FIRE!" they said as they fired a powerful laser shot.

And then, Hammer Nightmare grew to giant size.

"Kibaryuu, Arise!" the Kibarangers spoke

The Kibaryuu arrived

"Daiabare Gattai!"

The Tyrannosaurus' legs folded into the back of the Tyranno's body, then the Plesiosaurus formed the legs and feet, the Triceratops and Velociraptor formed the arms, and the pteranodon formed the wings, the T-Rex head moved to the chest, revealing a EVA-01 head.

"Kansei! Kibaren-Oh!" said the Kibarangers

"Is that oversized tincan gonna harm me!?" said Hammer Nightmare

"It most certainly can." said Saint "Kibaren-Oh has enough power to smash scumbags like you to pieces."

Hammer Nightmare backed away.

"Lemme give you a stress test, then." he spoke.

Hammer Nightmare fired an energy shot from his hammer, but it didn't effect the mech

"Saurian Excalibur!" said the Kibarangers as the robot drew it's sword, which looked like Excalibur from _Sonic and the Black Knight_, with a T-Rex head for the hilt, and the mech roared like crazy.

Hammer Nightmare then swung it's weapon, but the mech sliced the hammer in two

(OST: "With Me~Massive Power Mix" by CRUSH 40)

"Tricera Thrust!" said Saint as the mech punched the Hammer Nightmare with it's Pile-Bunker Fist, which was the head of KibaTricera

"Raptor Smite!" said Topaz as the mech swung it's right arm.

"AGH!" the monster grunted

"Saurian Excalibur," said Stanley

"Dinosaur Bite Punishment!" said all 5 Kibarangers

With that, the blade of the sword is enveloped in light, and the mech traced a circle with it, before unleashing a downwards slash, slicing Hammer Nightmare in two all the way down the middle

"OH, THIS HURTS! I HAVEN'T STOPPED SMASHING YET! THIS REALLY, REALLY SMARTS, MAN!" Shrieked the Hammer Nightmare as beams of light shone out of every pore in his body

With that, Hammer Nightmare exploded

"Yosha!" said Saint

"We won another day!" said Anna

in deep space

"NO WAY! THEY WON AGAIN!" said Zalorn "I'VE GOT ANOTHER HEADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHE!"

Back at Slenderman's Mansion.

"Well done, team." said Kenshiro

"Arigato, Kenshiro." said Saint

"Um, guys?...Kenshiro told me that the antidote had some...slight side-effects." said Topaz

"Like what?" said Saint

"*BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!* My stomach is kinda gassy." said Topaz

"Ugh! Stinky breath!" said Stanley

"Sorry!" said Topaz

"The affects will wear off in a few seconds, Topaz." said Kenshiro

"Gotcha, Kenshiro." said Topaz

With that, the gang decided to take a break.

End of Chapter 2

("UVERworld" by D'technolife plays)

The Kibarangers are riding their Dyno Cycles

(**Ienai itami kanashimi de**

**Kizutsuita kimi yo**

**Kise nai kako mo seoi atte ikou**

**Ikiru koto wo nagedasa nai de**

**Tsunai da kimi no te wo**

**Itsuka ushinatte shimau no ka na**

**Usurete yuku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara**

**Hibiku boku wo yobu koe sae kare**

**Toki ni sou kaze ni kaki kisare tatte**

**Kimi wo mitsuke dasu**

**Ienai itami kanashimi de**

**Kizu tsuita kimi**

**Mou warae nai nante**

**Hito kirai nante **

**Kotoba sou iwa nai de**

**Mie nai mirai ni okoru koto**

**Subete ni imi ga aru kara**

**Ima wa sono mama de ii**

**Kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru darou**

**Sabi kitta hito no you ni**)

(An instrumental version of "Ai wo Torimodose" plays)

Next time, on _Daiabare Sentai Kibaranger_

The Kibarangers go to the Amazon to find the Cartruce Dinosaur Emerald and the KibaDimetrodon mech

Saint: Let's find that Dimetrodon mech!

However, Hunter-Nightmare is planning on hunting the mech himself!

Can the Kibarangers stop him?

Find out in chapter 3: "The Dimetrodon's Slasher"


End file.
